Save the Captain
by ThatKayGirl
Summary: Law and his crew venture to a new island oasis. Here the crew finds something they didn't expect. For that, the crew and Law's worlds are turned upside down. Giving them three days to find a way to fix it.
1. The Oasis

After a few weeks at sea. Through the cold and rough waves. The Heart Pirates were finally on calm waters. Something that made the crew relax a lot more. Something their captain wasn't able to do. Their beloved captain Law was never able to get his mind to relax. He always seemed on edge; like something was going to get him. Something was going to happen that he didn't want. Though today, he would be correct. Law looked at the ceiling of his room. Letting out a gentle sigh. His eyes slowly started to close, a knock appeared at his door. Letting out a soft sound, the door opened. Allowing his first mate Penguin to open the door. Penguin looked down at his captain, laying on the couch. Books surrounded him, Law looked over towards his first mate.

"Captain, we've come to an island oasis. The crew would like to know if they may leave the ship till the pose is ready."

"That's fine, I'm sure they need time to go crazy. Tell them to be back before sundown."

"Captain, are you doing to leave the ship also?"

"I don't know…"

"I think some fresh air would do you some good…if I may say so."

"Ya…maybe some fresh air would do well."

"I will come with you, if that is what you wish."

"That sounds nice, honestly. Be ready in an hour or so."

"Aye captain." Penguin said before walking out of the room. Shutting the door behind him. Leaving his captain to his thoughts. Something that hunted Law more than anything else. His thoughts were always the worst when he was alone. No matter how he had tried to hide them, to push them away, to try and act like they didn't really mean anything. Law knew though, he knew his thoughts. He knew he couldn't run from them. Even now, he did his best to push them away. Yet they didn't seem to want to leave.

 _ **Oh Law, you know you need him. You need Penguin. You need him to save you from this worthless thing you call a life. A life, is that really think you're living? A life? You're fooling yourself, how much longer before you lose everything you have again? Who will take it away from you this time? A member of the marines? Maybe the young master Doflamingo will…maybe someone who has worked their way into your graces. Do you think it would be Penguin? Will he turn his back on you? Will he see how truly worthless you really are? How hopeless, pathetic, weak…will he take control over you like others have? What will happen to you then? Will he keep you alive, or will he finish what Doflamingo started?**_

Law opened his eyes when another knock to his door. Again, Penguin had been the one to open the door. He stood there for a moment. Reading the expression on his captain's face. Law hadn't noticed he had fallen asleep. Penguin wouldn't have been here if it wasn't what he said before. Law sat up slowly and rubbed his face slowly.

"Do you wish to speak about it Captain?"

"It's nothing…just a bad dream."

"You shouldn't lie to people Captain. No one will trust you if they can catch you in one."

"A lie?!" Law was caught off guard. He had lied to Penguin about things like this before. He had tried to make it sound like he didn't need Penguin. Tried to make himself stronger than he really was. How was someone like Penguin able to see through him so easily?

"Captain, what did you dream about?"

"It's nothing…"

"Captain, you need to talk about it. You aren't alone, not anymore. You have to open up to someone."

"Why?! Why would I open up to anyone!? Everyone that I have ever even thought of opening up to dead!" Law snapped, moving to his feet. In that second, Penguin was in front of him. Grabbing Law's wrist, Penguin pulled him into a hug. Holding his captain in his arms for a moment. Law slowly lowered his head, placing it on Penguin's shoulder.

"No one is going to leave you again Captain. I swear to you; I will be with you till the end of time…"

"Penguin…" Law let out a gentle sigh. Holding Penguin close to him for a moment. Soon pulling away, Law offered Penguin a rare smile. One that only Penguin had ever seen. Penguin nodded his head and then took his captain's hand. Leading him out of the room, down the hall, and through the door leading to the deck. Law flinched back away from the brightness of the sky. It was much darker in the ship. Something Law had learn to enjoy more than anything.


	2. Two Captains

Law looked to Penguin for some kind of answer. Penguin only looked back and smiled to him. Helping his captain off the ship. He leads him through the sand of the beach. Due to being pirates, ports didn't like them too much. So a beach was always the location the crew started their new experiences on. Law and Penguin looked over the landscape. The palm trees were starting to bear their fruit. Penguin noted that he would have to come back to get some fresh fruit for meals. The crew always enjoyed fruits, thankfully. Law pulled his arm away from Penguin. Walking towards a small opening of a cave. Something about this cave, was drawing Law in. It seemed to call out to him. Penguin followed behind his captain closely. Making sure he was ok. That nothing bad would happen to him. A few steps into the cave, there was a drop. With as little light that was in the cave. Law didn't notice the drop till it was too late. Letting out a sound that caught Penguin's attention. Just a little too late, as Penguin fell into the hole as well. Down a long tunnel, before landing on their butts. Law stood, more puppet like than himself. Penguin watched his captain with a worried expression. Penguin stood, following his captain to a small spring. Law bent down and sipped the water. Snapping to his senses the second the water touched his lips. Law let out an awful sound before stumbling backwards, away from the water. Penguin reached out to touch his captain, who seemed to pull away. Soon after Law fainted, falling forward. Thankfully Penguin was able to catch him and bring him back to the ship. Law let out soft moans in pain and didn't move much at all. Hours after arriving back at the ship, Penguin returned to Law's cabin. Looking to find someone else in bed with him. When Penguin spoke out, the other person sat up. Letting out a soft yawn from sleeping. The blanket fell reviling the person to be a female. Causing Penguin to look away from the topless women. He did his best to regain his composer. The female slowly looked at him. Her raven hair, barely hid her soft gray eyes. She walked up towards him, her tattooed up body matching Law's. A smile slowly appearing over her features. She tapped his chest gently with her tattooed index finger. Her soft smile turned into a twisted smirk.

"Penguin, I want some clothes and rice….where is the rest of the crew…why are you looking at me like that?"

"C-captain?!" Penguin seemed to ask in surprise. The women looked over at him, her bored expression seemed to turn into a pissed off one quickly. He panicked instantly, making his captain angry at any point was dangerous.

"Tch…who else would I be? Penguin, did you have something weird on this island?"

"N-no ma'am…who's in your bed then Captain?"

"My bed?!" The female Law turned to see another head in her bed. She let out a sound as the person sat up. Showing the same person Penguin had laid in bed hours earlier. Penguin didn't understand. How could his captain be in bed and standing in front of him?

"W-what's going on?" The Law I bed asked timidly. His voice seemed more childlike then Penguin was used to. This caught Penguin off guard.

"Penguin, did we consume something different than normal lately?"

"No captain, I don't believe so…"

"Tch, you're no help!" The female Law said as she held out her hand. Causing her 'room' to appear. Her eyes glared towards Penguin with a bored angry stare.

"C-captain?!" Penguin started to panic. He hadn't seen that cold stare from his captain in a long time.

"H-hey…miss?"

"Shut up you! You know as much as I do! Penguin, I demand to know everything that had been made and used in the last few days."

"A-aye Captain! I will make a list!" Penguin said before running out of the room. The female Law made her 'room' disappear with a sigh.

"Hey, copy lady…are we the same person?"

"No, you seem to be a shier, timid version of me. Like you are worried about everything for no reason…"

"N-not for no reason. Young master Doflamingo San will punish me if-"

"Shut up! Doflamingo San isn't going to find us. If you're going to call him as 'young master' Doflamingo then I'll throw you over board! He doesn't control anything in this ship! This ship belongs to me and me alone. I don't care what anyone else says. I am the captain of this ship, do you understand?!"

"B-but…he will find us….he always had before…"

"He doesn't want anything now…"


	3. Her or him

Penguin walked back into the room. Once again blushing at the fact that the female version of his captain was still naked. He set down a tray before pulling the long that belonged to his captain off the back of the door. Draping it over her shoulders. Lifting his hand to adjust his hat. The female captain looked at him with a playful smirk.

"What's wrong Penguin? Is something wrong? You don't mean to say you get weak from seeing a female naked right? Because weakness on my ship won't be tolerated."

"Eh? N-no captain, not at all. I just didn't want you to catch a chill. This place is drafty and all. I brought you the list you asked for and some tea. I hope you enjoy herbal tea. I think after everything that having some herbal tea would be lovely…I hope I didn't over step with it. I'll make something else if you would like." Penguin said in a worried voice. The male version of Law looked him over. Noticing his reaction to simple things that the female had said.

"If we are both 'Law' then what will the crew call us until we figure out what happened to us? It isn't good not to have names right…" The male Law explained.

"You're right, but the crew may get ideas to be more crazy and loud if they know that there are two of us. The way you are, they would take advantage of you. I think Penguin should be the only one to know there are two of us. You will only speak to the crew if necessary. We do not leave this island until we became one again. We don't know how long we have, so sitting around talking isn't going to help."

"Captain, I don't know what to do. Nothing on this list is nothing different…I mean, other than the water from the oasis."

"Water from the…what?!" The female Law rushed across the room. Dragging her finger along the map. Calculating the time and distance, knowing where we were. She let out an angry sigh before pulling on her signature hat. Covering her eyes with it, "Penguin, you are coming with me. Twin person, you are to stay here in this room and not say a word. Do you understand?!"

"Y-y-y-yes ma'am! Anything you said ma'am!" He said in a shaking tone. His head nodding quickly. The female Law knew that if she was loud and demanding then the male would listen. Just like when they were with Doflamingo. She knew full well what this Law was like. He was the doubt, the fear, sadness…this was a side of her that she wished she could get over. Now the chance was here. Yet she couldn't just let it stay. She knew that if someone asked, he would cave into their demand. He could and would spill every fear and every single ounce of pain they had ever felt out. She couldn't allow that; she knew she had to hurry. She grabbed Penguin's hand and rushed out of the room. Locking her twin inside. He said alone in the room.

"That stupid girl…what does she think I would do? Honestly, I'm not that bad. I can follow orders. After all…I did withstand young master Doflamingo San. Every painful, agonizing, sleep deprived moment. I studied my brains out for him. I wanted to be perfect…for Doflamingo San. Yet…he was just going to kill me. He only wanted this Devil Fruit power. I'm just an item to him; I always had been. Was I like that to Cora San too? Was I just something he had to protect from the young master…because he wanted me for himself? What am I thinking…do I really feel that way about someone like Cora San?" The male Law said, finding himself sitting on the bed. Pulling his knees to his chest. Resting his head on his knees, "Does everyone use me…or am I just meant to be alone for the rest of my life…"

-With Penguin and Female Law-

"Captain, may I call you Captain Ko?" Penguin asked looking towards her. Making sure she wouldn't fall or trip. Of course she stepped on some moss and slipped back. Penguin, in one swift motion, reached out and pulled her to him. A blush growing over each of their faces. The female captain pushed herself away from him. Looking away shyly.

"O-of course you may…" She coughed softly into her fist. Penguin placed his hand under her chin. Turning her face to his. She looked up at him, her face burning red.

"Are you ok, Captain Ko?" His voice was so and gentle. Something she wasn't use to at all. Something she felt uneasy about it.

"Of course I am, idiot! Let's go, we have better things to do than just stand here. If something happens to that idiot on the ship while we are away. You'll be punished heavily for it, do you understand!?" She snapped, started to walk again.

"Of course Captain, I understand." He shook his head for a moment before noticing that his captain now seemed in a trance. She walked with such laziness and swayed far too much. He knew his captain better than anyone; and he used that for anything. He quickly ran to catch up, following her to a cave nearby. Once again they fell down the hole and saw the Oasis. Penguin grabbed his captain before she had drunk the water again.

"Captain, I would advise against it. This may be what happened last time."

"You may be correct about that Penguin. Oi I didn't bring a-"

"It's ok Captain, I came prepared." Penguin said pulled out a clear container. Soon filling it with water. Then they headed back to the ship. Looking over the water as she walked. Tilting the container back and forth. Watching the liquid sway with its holder. Penguin watched his captain's steps. Making sure should wasn't going to fall while her focus was elsewhere.


End file.
